


Challenges

by bri_ness



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: Alex writes Henry a New Year's Eve card.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this is inspired by the Christmas card Henry wrote Alex that Casey McQuiston shared on Twitter. Happy New Year, and may 2021 be infinitely better than 2020.

Henry, 

I have a challenge for you.

Actually, I have a few. Far be it from me to underachieve, right? And you’ll need to step your game up, Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor--doesn’t really roll off the tongue/pen, does it? How should I address you in an equally competitive and homoerotic way, then? Your Highness?

Sorry, your card was fucking poetry, and mine has it’s-3AM-and-I-just-drank-two-redbulls-to-write-a-paper-in-three-hours energy. But, believe it or not, I’ve put more thought into this than I did any caffeine-fueled-eloquent-bullshit I produced in university. (Hey, do you think I should cut back on the dashes, or is it charming? I know that _I’m_ charming, so no need to address that in your response). 

I know a New Year’s Eve card is untraditional, but I think it’s appropriate. This is when we make resolutions to become the best versions of ourselves, and completing my challenges will help you achieve that. (You’re welcome, by the way). All you need to do is: 

  1. Kiss me on New Year’s Eve and don’t fucking run away this time.
  2. Call me darling more. I liked it. Other suggestions: my dearest, your grace. (Yes, I kept watching Bridgerton despite your protests that it’s too straight. It is, but _I’m_ not, and thus I am not immune to the duke). 
  3. Write yourself a card. With the same amount of love and care and thought you put into mine. And Bea’s, and Pez’s, and June’s, and Nora’s. Combined. You deserve that, sweetheart. You deserve all the love you give to the world, and I will do my damn best to give that to you every day, but I need an assist. 



I love you for a thousand reasons and in a thousand ways, and one of them is that you write lines like that, lines that I can plagiarize to tell you exactly how I feel about you. I still worry it’s not enough, so here are some lines of my own: I have a huge, embarrassing crush on you. I dream about you all the time, and when I wake up and realize you’re actually beside me, it’s the greatest thrill of my life, every single time. I love you in a way that makes me wish I was a writer so I could go on like this for pages and pages--but actually, I think I could. I’m just running out of space on the card, as you can tell by my gradually shrinking letters.

But there’s still space for my head on your shoulder, for the two of us under the quilt, for the joy and every other thing we feel together. 

Thank you for this space.  
Thank you for making this home.

Happy New Year,  
Alex


End file.
